Hairdressing
by Constalina
Summary: What does Niou want to do with Kirihara? Well, let me tell you something. IT'S SO GIRLY!


Author's note: LOL, I love thinking of hairdressing

**Author's note:** LOL, I love thinking of hairdressing. And combine Niou… Enjoy! PP: slight HaruHara, Uke

"WAHH! YUKIMURA-BUCHOU! TASUKETE!" screeched Kirihara. Niou was chasing Kirihara. Again. Unlike the other times, he was only carrying a pair of scissors. Great change from the constant chainsaw.

"Stand still, brat!"

"I didn't do anything! Leave me alone!"

"One, you sound like that gay Britney Spears fan in YouTube. Maybe even worse. Two, I know you didn't do anything! Just stand freaking still!"

"NO! EVERY SINGLE TIME I TRUST YOU, I GET PUT IN NEAR DEATH SISTUATIONS!" Niou stopped.

"Name some." Kirihara crashed into a pile of tennis balls. His head popped out of the side.

"Well, when you pretended to be buchou."

"How is that a near death situation?" Kirihara blushed.

"Well, it's a near death situation for me…" Niou snickered.

"Right, next?"

"When we stole Sanada's cap. And when we played with Marui's fanfiction account. And ripped Yanagi's notebook. And stole Echizen's racquets. And Fuji's triple guns."

"You mean double. No one's ever seen the third gun."

"Whatever. And Oshitari's gay romance novels."

"How are those near death situations? And those novels are NOT gay! They're quite good."

"Gay people like those novels. And they just are near death situations. Why do you need me this time?"

"Kirihara, the Seigaku, Hyoutei, _and_ Rikkai regulars are all gay. And… um… I wanted to try something with your… hair." That got Kirihara's attention.

"What, like hairdressing?" Niou nodded embarrassedly. "N-NO!" He frowned.

"Why not?" Kirihara struggled out of the tennis balls, and Niou pulled him out. Kirihara hopped out.

"Because… Wait… Did you just help me?" Niou rolled his eyes.

"Oh no, I just felt like pulling you out because I'm _nice_," he said sarcastically. Kirihara nodded.

"Right. Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you help me?" Niou shrugged.

"Because a little ball of fat told me that if I was nice, I might get what I want."

"But you just harm me to get what you want." Niou began losing his patience.

"Do I need to punch you?" Kirihara shook his head, then a fake angelic smile appeared on his face.

"Boo-hoo. If you're still mean, I won't let you style my hair."

"Ugh. Fine. What do you want?"

"Stop annoying me and Yukimura-buchou for a month."

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Kirihara smirked.

"Okay then, I won't let you style my hair. AND I'll tell everyone your secret." He started walking off, when Niou grabbed his arm. "OUCH! WAHH! YUKIMURA-BUCHOU!" Niou let go.

"Oh shut up, Brats no Oo-sama. Fine, deal." Kirihara rubbed his arm.

"Okay, but if I look retarded, I'm not showing up for tennis practice anymore!"

"Ugh, that's a bonus. Now hurry up!"

_Later…_

"Niou-sempai, is that me?"

"Yup."

"God."

"So what do you think?"

"I look… hot! Ouch! What was that for?"

"Being a narcissist."

"ORE-SAMA SHALL NOT TAKE INSULTS!"

"…Case closed. Very tightly on Bunta's ass."

_Later after later…_

"Hi!" said Kirihara, Niou walking behind him. The other Rikkai regulars looked up. They all dropped their racquets, balls, notebooks, borrowed guns, etc.

"Kirihara?" asked Yukimura unsurely.

"Yeah what?" Kirihara replied quizzically.

"Holy…" whispered Sanada. Yanagi was twitching.

"You look…" began Yagyuu. He stopped, unable to think of a word. He turned to Niou, who smirked.

"Um… What do you think Jackal?" asked Bunta, his eyes wide as his blown bubblegum.

"Uh…" Jackal said. Yukimura stood, and walked over to Kirihara.

"God, you look a jigoku lot better," he whispered, kissing Kirihara. (Why do most of my Uke pair fics end with Yuki and Kiri kissing?) Kirihara blushed as his boyfriend delicately kissed him.

"Eww…" mumbled Bunta. Niou sat beside him.

"Pssf. You're only saying that because Fuji isn't your boyfriend yet," said Niou.

"Ah shut up."

"You styled his hair, didn't you Niou," said Yagyuu. Niou nodded. Bunta's eyes brightened.

"I can imagine it now," he said. "'Niou's Parlour'. Brilliant." Niou smacked Bunta on the back of his head.

"You keep that black hole that you call a mouth shut. You might suck Yagyuu in it." Bunta threw Yanagi's notebook at Niou. Yanagi, and Sanada, were still staring at the Uke pair.

**Author's note: **Boredom city...


End file.
